


Proposal fic

by asarahworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Harry and Ginny discuss how to change their names after marriage when they are interrupted by an unexpected visitor.





	Proposal fic

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” Ginny studied her fiancé, biting her lip.

Harry shrugged. “Thought it might be nice. Wouldn’t it be easier to keep your last name for Quidditch?”

Ginny snorted. “You’re telling me that you want to be ‘Mister Weasley’ for the sake of my Quidditch career?” That wasn’t what he meant. She knew immediately what the thought of ‘Harry Weasley’ meant. It was officially becoming part of her family. It was going from being ‘The Boy who Lived’ to an ordinary bloke. It was-

“-but you can take mine if you’d rather.” Ginny looked up to her fiancé, nodding as if she’d been paying attention to what he’d just said.

Harry Weasley. Harry Weasley and Ginny Potter. She grinned at the thought. “Harry Weasley sounds lovely, dear. I’m certain that once Ron gets used to the idea of you being engaged to his ‘little sister’ that he’ll be thrilled.”

“Thrilled about what?” Came a voice from the fireplace.

“You do remember that Harry proposed to me, Ronnie dear?” Ginny simpered.

“Yeah,” Ron said, thumping Harry’s back. “How could I forget?”

“It’s been decided,” she eyed Harry, who grinned back at her, “that when we get married, Harry shall be taking the Weasley family name.“

“Good on you mate,” Ron grinned. “Properly one of the family, aren’t you?”

“So, what’s new with you, Ron?” Harry turned the conversation over to his best friend. “What’s so urgent that it can’t wait for dinner tonight?”

“Change of plans,” Ron said loftily, though both Harry and Ginny could tell that something was amiss.

“Oh?”

“Er, we’ve, uh, that is to say that,” Ron was clearly searching for the right words.

“Come on, out with it mate.” Harry clapped his best friend on the arm.

“HermioneandIgotmarriedyesterday,” Ron inhaled sharply.

“Sorry?”

“Hermione and I, we, uh, went to a chapel and, uh, got married yesterday,” Ron repeated. Harry looked from Ron to his fiancé and back to Ron again.

“That’s, that’s brilliant Ron. Congratulations,” he beamed, pulling the other man in for an embrace. “Where is she?”

“At the Burrow. Mum’s started planning a whole party, once she got over the shock. Hermione’s brought her parents over and I think that they’re just a bit relieved that we’ve gone and done something a bit more Muggle-ish. I guess Hermione told them about Bill’s wedding, with the wand showers and you remember those balloons that they had transfigured into birds?”

“Mmm,” Harry said, remembering more the golden dress that Ginny had worn as bridesmaid.

“Dinner’s at seven,” Ron stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared.

“Seems that we have dinner plans, Weasley,” Harry said casually, leaning against the doorjamb to their bedroom.

“Seems so, Weasley,” Ginny smirked. “But it’s only half-five yet…”

“Insatiable,” Harry muttered.

Ginny laughed, taking her fiancé by the hand and walking into the bedroom. “Well, I’m going to have a bath, dear.”

“Is that an invitation?” Harry didn’t wait for a reply, entering the loo and jabbing at the tub with his wand, filling it instantly with water.

“Insatiable,” Ginny mimicked her fiancé’s previous statement, disrobing and entering the bath, Harry quick to follow.


End file.
